Majisuka nasional
by tapioca shoujo
Summary: the other story of AKB48's Majisuka gakuen in my version


Pahlawan Majisuka

Main cast: Bung tomochin, Sultan Acchanudin, and Tuanku Mari Bonjol.

Pt.1

Pada tanggal 17 agustus 1945. Anak-anak majisuka telah kalah perang dengan anak-anak belanda yang brengsek. Tuanku mari bonjol pun telah sampai puncak kekuatan nya. Bung tomochin sudah capek pidato digym basket(?)

Pada suatu hari, ada anak baru yang bernama Sultan Acchanudin yang ditugaskan untuk membantu mereka-mereka yang kesulitan untuk melawan para anak-anak belanda yang brengsek itu. Tapi ternyata Acchanudin dibenci oleh para anak-anak majisuka'-'. Pada suatu saat mariko bonjol menemui si Acchanudin. Dan berkata

Mariko bonjol: "Hey kamu. Hatiku dag dig dug saat melihatmu '-'/\"

Acchanudin: "...lu kira gue apaan...=="

Mariko bonjol: "okey okey. Change topic! Hey kamu, kamu anak baru itukan? Si Sultan Acchanudin?"

Acchanudin: "iya. Kenapa?"

Mariko bonjol: "temui aku diatap sekolah ye '-'/\ sehabis pulang sekolah."

Acchanudin: "mau banget gue temuin diatap sekolah?'-' "

Mariko bonjol: "iye mau banget. Ampe tumveh tumveh ah ah ah'—'/\ "

Acchanudin: "yaudah. See ya afterschool beb."

Mariko bonjol: *whispered* "blom apa-apa udah ngomong beb...weirdo:/"

Ga lama kemudian. Acchanudin bertabrakan dengan pangeran yukotari. Yuko dengan muka sinis menggambarkan bahwa ia sangat SANGAT(?) membenci Acchanudin'-'. Yukotari pun mendorong Acchanudin sampai terjatuh dari lantai 2 sampai ground lobby(?) '-'

Acchanudin: "mpret. =A= dikira kaga sakit apa jatoh kelantai ground lobby. Hmph aja buat tu anak sinis."

Yukotari berkata.

Yukotari: "jangan macem-macem ya eneng. Itu baru gue dorong ampe jatoh. Blom ampe gue santet pake sadako'-'b."

Dengan kesalnya Acchanudinpun berlari sambil nangis. *eaaps* Acchanudin merasa terpuruk, dan ia masih inget harus menemui si mariko bonjol diatap sekolah sehabis pulang. Ia kepo apa yang akan dilakukan oleh mariko bonjol terhadapnya. Tak lama kemudian..

*cetaaarrr* bell pulang pun berbunyi. Anak-anak majisuka berlarian untuk pulang sekolah. Ada yang sebelum sekolah nyebur sumur dulu, ada yang terjun payung dulu dari gunung fuji, ada yang saling lemparan menyan dilapangan. Beuh saking bejatnya ada yang bunuh-bunuhan masa.

Sedangkan acchanudin haru menemui mariko bonjol diatap sekolah. Ia berjalan sambil tersipu-sipu(?). sambil menggoyangkan roknya... ia berpikiran bahwa mariko bonjol akan menembaknya'—' padahal mariko bonjol mau mengetes kemampuan nya saja.

Acchanudin: "konnichiwa njol-san '/' "

Mariko bonjol: "yaa! Ngapain elu manggil gue njol?! Ngapain jg mukalu merah=A="

Acchanudin: "karna, itu panggilan kesayanganku padamu owowowoow.."

Mariko bonjol: *whispered* "ini anak kira gue apaan coba.. dikira gue cowok mentang-mentang rambut gue kaga pernah panjang...ini akibat samponya mbah surip ini. Rawrr. Jangan-jangan dia kira gue bakal nembak...doh toge mana toge..."

Acchanudin: "ano..njol-san boleh aku confess satu hal nggak?"

Mariko bonjol: "apaan?"

Acchanudin: "aku..."

Mariko bonjol: "he'eh. Paan.."

Acchanudin: "suka kamu / "

Mariko bonjol: "okesip. Kita bertemu lain hari sajah. Okey? *winks* bye vye.."

Acchanudin: "chotto matte kamu mau ga jd pacar aku?"

Mariko bonjol: "TOGE GUE MANE. TOGEEEEEEEEEEEEE *runs*"

Acchanudin: "dia malah kabur...hikseu...kretek aja.."

Acchanudin merasa lebih terpuruk dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Lalu ia pun pulang.. dengan rasa galau, Ia ingin memakan orang(?) hakhakhak. Bertemulah ia dengan cherly chibi ditengah konser chibi. Dengan rasa galau+kesel acchanudin tidak sengaja melempari batu kali ke anak-anak chibi..

Sesampainya dirumah. Acchanudin berpikir untuk join anak-anak belanda itu. Sedangkan ia ditugaskan sby-p buat melawan anak-anak belanda.

Acchanudin: *ditelpon sm sby-p* "ojiisan. Aku merasa terpuruk masa."

Sby-p: "mpos. Mwahahaha. Nape chan? Mau duit? Kerja dulu coba"

Acchanudin: "bukan. Tadi udh ditolak mariko bonjol, didorong yukotari sampe ground lobby. Huft"

Sby-p: "HAH?! Lu nembak sesama cewek? Wow"

Acchanudin: "maksutnya cewek? Maksutlu.."

Sby-p: "Mariko bonjol itu cewek tulen.. sama gara-gara rambutnya kaga bisa panjang-panjang gegara samponya mbah surip."

Acchanudin: "okesip. Makasih. Papai"

*tutup telpon*

Acchanudin sekarang merasa malu. Pake sangat karena sudah menembak sesama gender.

Haripun berganti. Acchanudin ingin menemui sang tukang pidato. Bung tomochin. Acchan denger anak itu pinter pidato sekaligus konserling'-'. Merekapun berbincang.

Bung tomochin: "souka... kamu merasa begitu terpuruk kah?"

Acchanudin: "iya bung. Hikseu ;_;"

Bung tomochin: "terpuruk? Galau? Frustasi? Bimbang? Stress? Coba belajar fisika bareng pak ahok. Dijamin kaga bakalan begitu daah."

Acchanudin: "tapi kelemahanku difisiksa..."

Bung tomochin: "biar kelemahanmu tertutup. Minumlah segar sariiiii ah ah ah ah"

Acchanudin: "korban iklan bung?"

Bung tomochin: "kagak. Korban promosi klo ane mah '-' "

*announcement* PERHATIAN-PERHATIAN PARA ANAK BELANDA YANG NGESELIN ITU TELAH MENANTANG KITA DALAM CERDAS CERMAT FISIKSA. ORANG-ORANG YANG DISEBUT TOLONG TEMUI IBU I GUSTI YUKINTUT DAN (tomonyan). OKE, PANGERAN YUKOTARI, TUANKU MARI BENJOEL, IBU KITA TAKAMINTARI, CUT NYAK SAE, BUNG TOMOCHIN, DAN SULTAN ACCHANUDIN. TERIMA KASIH SEKIAN.

Acchanudin: "GUE BUTUH SEGAR SARI SEKARAAAAAAAAAANGGGGGG. /banting kursi/"

Bung tomochin: "adoh. Seloww beb selowwwww3 /tenangin/"

Acchanudin: "gue tau cara nandingin anak-anak belanda yang brengsek."

Bung tomochin: "gimana?"

Acchanudin: "SANTETTTTTT MEREKAAA3"

Bung tomochin: "tapi menyan gue abis.. gmn.."

Acchanudin: "DODOL"

Bung tomochin: "ye emanggg =_= gue suka makan dodol. Dodol garut hmmmmm enak syekali3"

Acchanudin: "BUKAN DODOL ITU ADOH=_="

Bung tomochin: "ohsip salah ._.v yowes ayo kita keruangan yg bau kentut itu.."

Acchanudin: "hah? Bau kentut?"

Bungt tomochin: "iya. I gusti yukintut yg suka kentut -3-"

Acchanudin: "ohoke.. ayo.."

Mereka berdua pun jalan menujui ruangan yukintut yang suka kentut setiap menit dua kali kentut.. tak disangka mari bonjol atau benjoel itu takut sama acchanudin. Seperti biasa juga, yukotari bermuka sinis kepada acchanudin.

Yukintut: "oke minna. *preet*. Kita bakalan bertanding dengan anak-anak belan *preeet* da yang brengsek itu. Mari kita belajar fisiksa"

Soenyan: "Ini kertas-kertasnya"

Mari bonjol: "errrr kenapa gue duduk deket acchanudin... rawr"

Bung tomochin: "GESER WEH GESER KESEMPITAN ANE INI"

Takamintari: "GUE JUGA SEMPITTTTTT."

Nyak sae: "GUE KAGA MAU GESER DEKET AMA SI TUKANG KENTUT AIHHH =m=; "

Takamintari: "YAELAH DEADLINE LU DUDUK DEKET SI IBU YUKINTUT=A="

Yukintut: "Ada *preeeeeeeeeeet* masalah semua?"

Nyak sae: "hanjir...bau kudasai.."

Acchanudin,tomochin,marikobonjol,yukotari,takamintari,dan nyak saepun pingsan..

Hari dimana pertandingan dimulai. Acchanudin yang langsung percaya saja dengan perkataan bung tomochin yang agak sesat, ia meminum segar sari sampai tumpeh tumpeh.

Mc (mayudekker): "Oke anak-anak belanda yaitu, Suuchan den bosch, Pieter Nyanth(harunyan), Sayaka de' houtman, Amina de' saltoman, Vasco da umechan, Miichan van lunchtein. Anak-anak majisuka nasional. Yaitu, Pangeran yukotari, Cut nyak sae, Bung tomochin, Tuanku Mari benjol, Ibu kita takamintari, dan sultan acchanudin dipersilahkan masuk arena..

Sayaka vs yukotari

Suuchan vs Mariko bonjol

Nyanth vs Tomochin

Amina vs Nyak sae

Umechan vs Takamintari

Miichan vs Acchanudin

YAAA! PERTANDINGAN DIMULAI!"

Dengan hopeless anak-anak majijo sudah putus asa akan soal yang sangat dafuq.. dengan pinternya acchanudin memanggil yukintut untuk berdiri ditengah-tengah dan kentut.

Acchanudin: "bu ntut, tolong kentutt sebesar"nya. Sebau"nya!"

Yukintut: "tetapi, aku sedang tak mau kentut :"

Acchanudin: "makan jengkol ini. /suapinin/"

Yukintut: "hmm oke"

Acchanudin: "tunggu. /telepathy/ anak-anak majisuka. Pake maskerrrr cepeeeett."

Majisuka nasional: "OKE!"

Yukintutpun kentut dengan besar dan mengeluarkan bau yang sangaaaaaatttt dahsyat. Anak-anak belandapun terganggu konsentrasinya, sampai-sampai mereka pingsan. Dan dinyatakan pemenangnya adalah anak-anak majisuka nasional.

-the end-


End file.
